This invention relates to a process for the production of an organic broken-down lignin-cellulose polymer utilizing a water-soluble broken-down cellulose polymer and a substituted organic compound in an aqueous solution which are reacted to produce an organic broken-down lignin-cellulose polymer which may be in the form of a fine precipitated or as an aqueous dispersion.
The products produced by this invention have many commercial uses and may be utilized as molding powder, as coating agents for wood and metal, as films, as fillers, as impregnating agents, as adhesives, as binders, as caulking material, as fibers, as sheets, as casting materials, as putty material and may be further reacted with organic compounds to produce useful resinous products and foams.
An organic broken-down lignin-cellulose polymer is obtained by reacting the following components:
Component (a): Broken-down alkali metal lignin-cellulose polymer;
Component (b): An organic compound having a substituent which will split off during the reaction;
Component (c): Optionally, a solvent;
Component (d): Optionally, an emulsifying or dispersion agent.